<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>switchin positions for you by polarislex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379507">switchin positions for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarislex/pseuds/polarislex'>polarislex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied/Referenced Character Death, Like, M/M, Other, Yifan's Birthday Week 2020, also luhan and xiumin are so cuteeeee together, assassin yifan, baekhyun is an innocent bean, god this 1k challenge is hard!, huhuh, might dabble on this in the future, minor mentions of the yakuza, protector junmyeon, why the coffee shop? like i know, yakuza based, yifan and suho have a past relationship, yifan has feelings still</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:22:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarislex/pseuds/polarislex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yifan doesn't take this kind of jobs. Yet, a little surprise makes it all the more worth it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Challenge #9 — Behind the Mask</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>switchin positions for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ahhhh, so glad to be back writing for this challenge! I've missed a few, but I couldn't pass up Yifans! Hope you enjoy the story - I nearly got carried away to be honest. The 1k is hard, but that's what makes it that much more enjoyable!<br/>*not edited*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yifan usually avoided jobs like this, downright refusing them, no matter the amount thrown his way. It didn’t matter the praise sung his way, the begging for him to take the job, some going as far as to try and seduce the assassin. It never worked, despite his contractors’ sighs, and more because it was what he swore against when he accepted his position into the Kosumosu syndetic.</p><p>He would never take a job that’d bring harm to children or women.</p><p>He would never take a revenge job. If the person wanted someone dead, they’d need to find another or do it themselves.</p><p>And finally, he’d never take a job that would result in high publicity. Not that he feared his own capture, but there was still a risk involved in high profilers. A risk he was never willing to take.</p><p>
  <em>“Ya, Yifan. I can understand the other two, but seriously? We have missed ample money opportunities because <strong>you </strong>refuse to take those jobs.” Luhan had been cursing him a storm, the gun having long been discarded on the table during his rant. Despite his smaller size, Yifan knew better than to mess with one of the Kyodai, especially as he was the next heir. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>However, by no means was Yifan afraid. The two of them were raised together since birth, only a few months apart, and were more like brothers if anything. He just knew his place in the order of things, and also knew it was best for Luhan to let the steam out before even trying to have a conversation. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What if.” Luhan turned the conversation now, waving his hand for his boyfriend to enter. Yifan had noticed his presence minutes ago, offering a small bow to bubbling brunette [Minseok, if he recalled correctly] as he entered with a tray of tea. He quickly made his place upon the latter’s lap, pressing soft kisses below his ear as Luhan continued on. “What if I told you there was 100% guaranteed the media will never find out.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yifan snorted, daring to level a glare at the blonde. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Baby,” Minseok spoke up now, feline eyes twinkling with a tidbit of knowledge clearly hidden from the assassin. “I think you have to offer him a bit more than that.” A little vixen, he was. Perfectly suited for Luhan, as the elder loved his games and scheming. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What are you hiding?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Absolutely nothing. Just know the pay is rather handsome, and father will not take kindly to another rejection.”</em>
</p><p>So, here he was. Casually sipping on his freshly brewed coffee, watching the steady stream of mindless drones quickly enter and exit with a steaming cup in hand. It was these times he wondered what life would have been like if his parents hadn’t given him up; if their debts were manageable and they had been able to raise their son. Would he have fallen into society's expectations? Would he have become a mindless drone, like the rest?</p><p>“Baekhyun! Ah, I told you, the paper is due <em>tomorrow!</em>” His sharp gaze fell upon the sudden commotion, name ringing a bell as he brought the cup to his lips. <em>Byun Baekhyun, age 21, majoring in music and composition. A prodigy. His target.</em> “How on earth do you expect to finish 12 pages in… what? 12 hours?”</p><p>His laughter matched the softness of his features, pity taking over Yifan for a second. Poor boy unknowingly caught up in his parents’ affairs and would be forced to pay the price. Yet, his gaze fell upon the current speaker, rooted in place at the bright, flaming ruby red locks that came to life under the lights.</p><p>“Suho, please.” <em>Suho. What a strange name. Yet, perfectly suited for the individual. A friend? </em>“Why do you think we are getting coffees now, silly goose!”</p><p>For second their eyes locked, Suho carefully looking around the café as if to be in search of someone. Yifan was too rooted to move, eyes wide as recognition filtered through them both. <em>Fuck</em>. His lips parted as if to say something, yet the ruby haired man beat him to it; scowl in place as he stated, rather loudly, his order as he was paying the restroom a visit. It earned weird glances from around, but Yifan wasn’t a fool.</p><p>He only waited a few seconds before following, jacket strung over his arm, half a cup left behind in his haste. It might seem like he was put together, but God was his heart racing. He couldn’t remember the last time they saw each other, soul twisting automatically, and to be frank, there was a chance he was about to throw up.</p><p>“I should have fucking <em>known</em> it would be you.” Yifan gasped as he found his back against the door, gaze narrowed at the metal pressed to his throat. A fool's mistake, letting himself get caught in his memories. “I thought you didn’t<em> take</em> these types of missions, <em>Kris.”</em></p><p>“What, is that supposed to rouse me?” Yifan dared to laugh, and in a blink, switched their positions. The knife clattered to the ground, hands quickly trapped within another while Yifan dared to trap Suho -Jumyeons- throat. There was a sinister flame that dared to ignite, sparking further at the way the youngers body trembled. “Come on, <em>Peaches</em>, you know better than that.”</p><p>“Don’t call me that.”</p><p>“Or what?” Yifan deep, dark chuckles shook his body, grinning as the younger started going limp. <em>It was a matter of time</em>. “You’ll do what, exactly?”</p><p>“J-Just leave Baekhyun alone,” Junmyeom whispered, sparkling blue eyes [contact lenses, of course] dared to meet Yifans head-on. “I won’t let you win. Not this time.”</p><p>“Awe, peaches.” Yifan leaned forward now, ego bursting at the way he shuddered. <em>Still the same</em>. “You said that last time, with, who was it, <em>Sehun</em>?”</p><p>Yifan let go now, watching the latter crumble to the floor. He squatted down now, greedily drinking in the trembling ball of fury.</p><p>
  <em>“This game has just begun, peaches.”</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys enjoyed!!! Please make sure you leave a kudo, and perhaps a comment :) It really means a lot to me!<br/>You can also find me on  <a href="https://twitter.com/polarisbyun_">twitter</a><br/>just as you can come and ask me anything here <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/polarisbyun_">curiouscat</a><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>